


It was the way you said his name

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform, outside pov, some Canon Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't need to say it. It was hidden in their hands and their voices and their eyes but it was clear as day. I think they call it soul mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the way you said his name

 

 

 

Jess had said she’d known all along, which was a lie. She couldn't have. Sam had played his part so well.

“Sam, I mean, please. Just stop for a second. You sure you’re okay?” She had bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, more suspicious than worried.

“I’m fine.” And Sam just slung the bag over his shoulder and turned towards the door.

“It’s just... you won’t even talk about your family, and now you’re taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.”

“Hey. Everything’s going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.” Sam kissed her on the cheek and when he pulled back her eyes were closed.

“No, Sam, you won’t.” 

Sam smiled and stuttered over a reply. “Of course I will, Jess. It’s just a routine rescue mission.” He smirked and tried to meet her eyes. “I just need to take care of a few things and-“

“Sam. I know.” 

He felt the smile growing stale on his face, plastered there, frozen. Jessica opened her eyes and they were glassy, a million years old.

“I know how you feel, about your brother. About Dean,” and his name was punctuated with a sneer. “It’s not right Sam.”

“Jess, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The smile cracked, his arms felt like dead weights and his knees like jelly. His mouth hung open a little but he couldn’t make the words come out. Jess clenched her fists like she wanted to punch the stupid look off his face and growled the words through gritted teeth.

“It’s sick.”

Sam dropped the bag and reached forward to swallow her tiny fists in his hands, and when she shivered it wracked her delicate frame. She looked up at him again, all traces of anger replaced by defeat. The tears rolled down her face and her voice was barely a whisper.

“I just knew. Even when you mentioned him, so casually like he was nothing to you. And tonight, when you realized it was him...”

Sam leaned forward with wide eyes, like little kids telling secrets.

“It was the way you said his name.”

And this was Jess saying goodbye.

“Like a revelation.”

 

Bobby had mentioned it to Dean before but he had shrugged it off. Rolled his shoulders and his eyes and tried to ignore it. But Bobby had said he knew they were destined for trouble from the time Sam was 2 years old.

“Dean, go introduce him to Uncle Bobby.” 

John had managed the most genuine smile he had seen on his face in nearly a year. That man had sad and hurt way down in his bones since he lost his Mary. Bobby never met a man more lost.

Slowly, never rushing, Dean led a toddling little Sam down the gravel driveway. Stopping every few steps to let him catch up, they finally reached Bobby and Dean beamed up at him with so much pride that it blocked out the sun.

“Uncle Bobby. This, is Sam.” And there it was again. That grin and those starry eyes like Dean held the entire universe in his little hand.

“Sammy, this is Uncle Bobby.” Sam looked up bashfully for a moment before turning to press his face into Dean’s chest.

“No, Sam. Show Uncle Bobby what I taught you.” Dean ran his fingers through that baby-fine hair like an afterthought and after a moment Sam turned to face Bobby. He took a few wobbly steps towards him, Dean with hands ready to catch him if he fell.

“Go ahead, Sammy, introduce yourself.” And at his cue, Sam reached his hand up towards Bobby and held it there, palm to the side and fingers stretched out. Dean looked up at him expectantly, and it took a second for Bobby to realize what was happening. He reached down and took that tiny hand in his own and gently shook it. His prize was a delighted light in Sam’s eyes before Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind and the two collapsed in a pile of wriggling giggles.

“Good job, Sammy! You’re so smart.”

And Bobby looked over at John, who was still standing a little distance away, leaned against the car like all the tension had drained from his body. He shrugged back at him but the smile remained, and he might have mistaken the angle of the fading daylight as a sparkle in his eye.

Or maybe a tear.

“Dean, I just knew you boys were bound, connected in some way that nobody could see. But I could feel it, boy.”

Dean met Bobby’s eyes, looking for anger or disgust, but all he found was a resigned sadness.

“It was the way you said his name.”

And this is the last time Bobby will ever speak of this.

“Like he was the whole world.”

 

And as it was in the beginning, it is in the end, Dean thinks to himself, so he cracks jokes as the light gets dimmer. His lungs are filling up with blood but his chest feels lighter than it has in years.

“Sam. Hold up, hold up.” 

So Sam tries to prop him up against an old broken down machine and as it groans under his weight, Dean knows how it feels.

“I’ve got to say something to you.”

Sam holds him up but he can’t hide the frustration in his tone: We need to go Dean, there’s no time, I have to do something, you need to hold on.

“What?”

Dean takes his brother’s face in his hand and tries to tell Sam everything in one look: It’s okay Sam, because you’re okay. It’s better this way, and it’s time.

“I’m proud of us.”

Sam cries for his brother and he cries for himself and he cries for the whole damn world because they’ll never know what they just lost. Not like he does.

“It’s okay. I always knew, Dean, ever since we were kids.”

Sam cradles his big brother to his chest like Dean did for him the first time he told him that monsters were real.

“It was the way you said my name.”

And Sam is not saying goodbye to his brother, not tonight.

“Like I was your salvation.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, writing this made me really sad. Is it time for season 10 yet?


End file.
